This invention relates to a stable composition for quickly and effectively cleaning and priming a surface prior to applying paint or other coating, or to laminating a different surface to the primed surface.
It was believed, in the art that a two-step operation was necessary, since applying a priming composition to an uncleaned surface was considered unacceptable. See, for example, the instruction on label of Rust-Oleum.RTM.Rust-Inhibiting Primer. First the surface was cleaned with detergent and/or solvent. After cleaning, the surface was primed with a composition such as Rust-Oleum.RTM.Rust-Inhibiting primer, or that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,854 (Brill). Such conventional primers may require from several minutes up to several hours to cure at room temperature.